


第十二夜

by zhuazhua



Category: captain America and James Barnes
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 16:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuazhua/pseuds/zhuazhua





	第十二夜

（三）

像是被他羞辱了一样，杰克涨得满脸通红，他看上去晃神了一下，然后带着恼意瞪了过来。柯蒂斯毫无惧色地瞪回去，却在对方眼中发现了一丝恐惧。

他在怕什么呢？没等柯蒂斯思索出一个合理的解释，杰克忽然手一滑跌进了水里。池底有些滑，他一时没能站起来，挣扎扑动着。

柯蒂斯快步走过去——用在水里最快的速度，他伸手捞住了杰克，正想把他拉起来，忽然觉得下身被人握住了，还轻轻掐了一把。

他吓了一跳，手几乎要松开，杰克却抓紧了他伸出去搀扶的手臂从水里站了起来。“虚伪的骗子，”他笑着舔了舔湿漉漉的嘴唇，伸手在水下捣鼓了一番，把身上最后一块布料除下来扔在了岸边。“你明明就有反应，不是吗？懦夫、伪君子，你想要……”他没能继续说下去，柯蒂斯窝火地看着他，忽然拽着他的头发，把那张喋喋挑衅的嘴和它的主人一起按到了水里。

“十、九……”柯蒂斯在心里数着。他不知道自己为什么这么生气，或许是他也意识到杰克所言非虚，或许是他发觉刚才对方落水时他不由自主地感到惊惶。担忧和欲望此时一并化为怒气，他用力按住拼命挣动的杰克，不让他有一丝反抗的余地。

饶是如此，数到四的时候他自己又忍不住快快地在心里念完了剩下的三个数，然后一把拎起狼狈不堪的杰克。

狼狈，他的确模样狼狈，头发紧紧贴在脸上盖住了眼睛，嘴唇大张着喘息。刚才他话说到一半恰巧是该换气的时候，忽然被按下去呛了好几口水。

“嘿，你生气什么？该不会是你其实不举……”他刚喘过来气就好死不死地开口了，柯蒂斯心一横又把他摁了回去。

来来回回了七、八次，柯蒂斯毕竟不是维尔福那样的暴君，他反应过来今天自己气头上干的事儿有那么一点不厚道，就适时地罢手了。杰克就是个外强中干的小混蛋，理他干什么呢？你又不是他的监护人。

柯蒂斯放开脸色发白的男孩，退开两步不再理会他。杰克扶着水池边缘喘息，忽然一阵痉挛，身子软软地倒了下去。柯蒂斯只以为他又在捣什么鬼，偏过头不去看他。

杰克却一直没有站起来，他不住地扭曲挣扎，幅度却越来越小。柯蒂斯终于有点慌神，大不了就再被他骗一次、奚落几句，他屏气钻到把瘫软的杰克救了起来。

这一次看上去是真的了，柯蒂斯把他横抱起来，男孩的双眼茫然睁大，嘴里吐出一道细细的水线。柯蒂斯看他脸色惨白，身体不住抽搐，倒在柯蒂斯怀里的躯体软得像是没了骨头。直到把人带上岸柯蒂斯才发现杰克的后颈顺着血管变得青紫，一个指甲盖大小的肉色物什固定在那里，平时压根看不出来。

“维尔福给你戴的？是的话就眨眨眼睛。”浓密的睫毛听话地忽闪了两下。

“是什么毒素吗？”睫毛又扇动了两下。

“要不要紧？”这次杰克睁眼了好一会儿，他转了转眼珠，看向浴池边上的一道门。柯蒂斯依着他走了过去，却打不开。他观察一番，发现门锁下方有一块区域的材质和别处不同，于是拉着杰克的手指逐一试了上去。

试到第三次，门锁“嗡”了一声，杰克闷哼一声似是制止。“我哪知道你用的哪一根手指？”柯蒂斯不满地抱怨。他忽然想起杰克撑在池边撩拨他的样子，该死他为什么记得这么清楚？于是握住那根被他咬进自己嘴里的左手食指，等着杰克的反应。似乎也想起了自己刚才的举动，杰克红着脸眨了眨眼睛。

那是一间独立的屋子，柯蒂斯已经很多年没见过雪白的被单了。可现在没法安心休息，因为仅穿着一件内衣，怀里还抱着一个不会说话不会动，又不着片缕的男孩。

“屋里有衣服的吧？”急促地眨眼，比之前任何一次都要快。柯蒂斯一声轻笑，满意地看到杰克羞赧地闭上了眼睛。“刚才勾引我的时候怎么不知道害羞害怕？”

杰克看上去想为自己辩解什么，可他的舌头还僵直着，勉强张开嘴也只能发出一些“咿咿呀呀”的含糊声音。柯蒂斯被他这副模样逗笑了，他拉开衣柜找出了两条浴巾，先把可怜兮兮望着他的男孩裹了起来，才开始擦掉自己身上的水珠。

等他换好衣服回过头，杰克还一动不动地瘫在那里，柯蒂斯无奈地找了条毛巾替他擦干头发，他困得要命——昨晚和同伴们讨论了几乎一整晚的对策，今天的热水又让他格外放松。

“我要睡了。”他说着打了个哈欠。杰克呜呜嗯嗯地叫了几声，柯蒂斯没听懂也就不打算深究。

“你这个样子死不了的对吧？”不情愿地眨了眨眼睛。

“维尔福没事儿就拿这个整你玩，这不是因为他察觉了你的背叛对吧？”犹豫了一下，看上去很想抵赖，但还是缓慢地眨了两下眼睛。

“那就没事儿了，睡觉。”柯蒂斯说着铺开被子，犹豫了一下，还是拿了一套睡衣，又把杰克拽了过来。对方的身子散了架似的任他摆弄，柯蒂斯把剥了出来，唉，他应该先去关掉灯的，这可真他妈的尴尬。

等他笨手笨脚地给杰克穿好，男孩的耳根已经红得能滴出血来。柯蒂斯关掉了灯，一片黑暗中他摸索着走到床边，一不小心摸到了杰克的面颊。

鼻尖凉冰冰的，一如刚才给他穿衣服的时候摸到的冰冷四肢，柯蒂斯猜想是那些毒素让他的血液循环不畅。

“冷吗？”他爬上床，用手指轻触着杰克的睫毛，过了一会儿那两把小刷子才颤巍巍地动弹了一下，柯蒂斯不用看都能猜到它的主人现在是一副什么表情。

他叹了一口气，把对方按到怀里，还拉过他的两只手放在自己胸口。“睡吧，碰上你我可真是倒霉。”怀中人哼了一声，听上去一万个不服气。

柯蒂斯睡觉一直比较轻，这一夜身边躺着个小麻烦，睡得更不踏实。大约半夜的时候他迷迷糊糊醒了过来，发现窗缝处透进来一丝微光，不由得好奇心起，走过去伸手查探。

又是一扇窗户，柯蒂斯稍一用力就打开了它，这时车灯不知为何已然关闭，清冷的月光洒了满室。他站在窗前看了一小会儿，回头去望昏睡中的杰克。

十七岁的男孩有着柔软的刘海，下颏上还没来得及长出胡须，他的那双眼睛美丽得危险，因此说话时的那副样子总让柯蒂斯心生戒备，而陷入黑甜梦境的时候又乖巧得过分。

柯蒂斯不禁走过去坐在床边看他，杰克的右手滑落在身侧，已经伸到床外，看上去不大舒服。于是他伸手捉住对方的手腕，想替他塞回被子里。借着月光他忽然看到杰克的手腕上有几个小小的针孔，不细看很难发现。他拉到眼前翻转着来回检查，有两个已经变成褐色即将愈合，另外几处看上去却很新鲜。

柯蒂斯心里警铃大作了一阵，他向来不喜欢与瘾君子为伍。可是转念又一想以杰克的身份，如果真是想过瘾，完全可以选择不留伤痕、对身体损伤也较小的“克洛诺”，而不必巴巴地注射其它药物——这些药物带来的快感不如克洛诺强烈，上瘾发作时却比克洛诺痛苦十倍不止。

杰克不是自甘堕落，那只是维尔福控制他的什么手段，柯蒂斯盯着那些看上去人畜无害的小伤口，满腔敌意一点点化作了别的什么东西。

他忽然凑近，啄了一下杰克的手腕，又像为了掩盖罪证一样快速给他盖严被子。他关上了窗户，在黑暗中爬上床，像是什么也没发生一样钻回了被子里。

下半夜他睡得不错，身旁提心吊胆装睡的男孩却被那个轻到可以忽略不计的吻扰得心神不宁，他胡思乱想了许久，才终于不知不觉地睡着了。


End file.
